Coisas que Sirius Black não deve fazer!
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: O título já diz tudo!  ;  Leiam essa!  A outra tá tudo errado!  33 coisas que Sirius Black naum deve fazer está errada!


Qualquer coisa parecida com outra fic é mera Coincidência!  
Fic totalmente minha!

Link da capa da fic ./_5gWXDzDxTw8/TMnxAGw6haI/AAAAAAAAAHc/arfNNuEk6Xw/s1600/James_Sirius_

* * *

33 Coisas que Sirius black não pode fazer!

_ 1. Dizer em um jantar com os Black's que a grifinória é a melhor casa de Hogwarts;_

_2. Mandar um berrador para sua mãe,Walburga,pedindo para que fique orgulhosa pelo fato da grifinória ter ganho a taça das casas;_

_3. Ingnorar a placa de "Não entre" na porta do quarto de seu irmão Régulo;_

_ 4. Ignorar o __ item acima e bagunçar todo o quarto de seu irmão;_

_5. Ignorar os dois itens acima e ainda pintar o quarto do irmão de vermelho e ouro;_

_6. Dizer a Bellatriz que ela se daria muito bem na Grifinória;_

_7. Explodir uma bomba de bosta de dragão no quarto de seus pais e colocar vestígios da bomba no quarto do seu irmão,para que a culpa caia sobre o mesmo;_

_8. Cortar os cabelos de Bellatriz enquanto ela dorme e deixar ao lado dela uma foto sua e uma pode se vingar;_

_9. Muito menos fazer o item acima com Narcisa,por que Bellatriz pode se vingar pela irmã;_

_10. Dizer ao Monstro que ele é um elfo doméstico livre;_

_11. Rabiscar as paredes da sala de jantar de sua casa com os dizeres "Eu sou grifinório";_

_12. Colocar ao lado da árvore genealógica dos Black,um brasão da grifinória;_

_13. Pedir aos seus pais para trazer uns amigos para dormirem na sua casa;_

_14. Ou melhor,não chegar em casa com Thiago Potter e Remo Lupin e dizer aos seus pais que eles vão passar uns dias em sua casa;_

_15. Dar a sua prima Bellatriz de presente de natal uma camisa com o brasão da grifinória e o s dizeres " Vai-vai grifinória";_

_16. Nem dar também uma blusa com os dizeres "Eu Amo a Grifinória";_

_17. Dizer a sua mãe que seu irmão Régulo é gay;_

_18. Dizer a sua mãe que é gay e que tem um caso com Thiago Potter;_

_19. Pedir Bellatriz em casamento;_

_20. Dizer a Narcisa que ela se daria bem na Lufa-Lufa,pois a casa acolhe tantos os burros como os loiros; _

_21. Perguntar a sua tia Druella se sua filha Andrômeda,é filha do vizinho,pois ela não se parece nada com as irmãs;_

_22. Perguntar a seu tio Cygnus se ele tem uma vida sexualmente ativa na frente de todos da família;_

_23. Perguntar a Narcisa se ela é virgem na frente de seu tio Cygnus e fazê-la engasgar;_

_24. Dizer a Bellatriz que quer ter um filho seu e que sua risada sádica o encanta;_

_25. Dizer que você-sabe-quem é gay e que tem um caso com ele na frente de Bellatriz (Ele pode não sair vivo da próxima vez );_

_26. Dizer a sua tia Druella que fica feliz com o namoro de Andrômeda e Ted Tonks e perguntá-la se ela também não;_

_27. Dizer para sua mãe que se casou com uma trouxa e dizer que ela será vovó;_

_28. Dizer a Bellatriz que ela deveria ter escolhido uma tatuagem muito mais bonita do que a uma marca-negra;_

_29. Fazer corações cor-de-rosa nas fotos de você-sabe-quem que Régulo tem em seu quarto;_

_30. Dizer a Narcisa que já viu Lucius Malfoy aos beijos com Severo Snape;_

_31. Dizer para sua mãe que vermelho e ouro definitivamente são as suas cores;_

_32. Dizer a Bellatriz que Você-sabe-quem morreu e que não poderão fazer um enterro,pois o corpo dele sumiu."_

- Bom – Disse Régulo a Andrômeda e a Narcisa,enquanto colava um pergaminho com o titulo _"32 coisas que Sirius Black não pode fazer"_ na porta do quarto do irmão – Acho que já dá.

- Será? – Perguntou Andrômeda receosa – Tem certeza que não nos esquecemos de nada?

Assim que ela falou isso,Sirius passou correndo por eles, dobrando o corredor e descendo as seguida,Bellatriz passou,gritando um _"Devolve a minha varinha seu traidor do sangue nojento!"_

- É,acho que esquecemos – Suspirou Narcisa.

Régulo soltou alguns palavrões baixinho enquanto retirava do bolso interno de seu casaco uma pena e escrevia no pergaminho.

"_33. Não sumir com a varinha de Bellatriz,pois ela pode ficar furiosa e sair correndo atrás dele". _


End file.
